


ice cream

by humanbehavior



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: when ziyi had gone to cvs to buy a few items , he didn't expect to meet the love of his life





	ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuwu uhhh i just wanna say zhengting is a very short babie in this fic so imagine him as however tall u want! 5'2 , 5'5 ,4'2 , go ahead! the height isn't significant it's just cute! oh yeah and zzt wears glasses uhh

when ziyi had gone to CVS for medicine that xukun needed , he didn't expect to see a literal angel there.   
now you see, ziyi has known xukun for too long that he doesn't even remember how long , but he knows that if he were to buy anything for xukun , the other would _always_ want ice cream , for some odd reason. so now here ziyi was, in the ice cream aisle. 

there was another guy his age getting ice cream , or more like attempting to. the boy , much shorter than ziyi himself , was too short to even reach the top shelf of the refrigerator , where that also happened to be what the boy also wanted. ziyi stared at the other from the back and even though he couldn't even see the boy , he knew he was cute. so when the boy looked around , looking for help , needless to say ziyi was shocked. he had soft , light brown hair and glasses that framed his face perfectly. the boy looked ziyi in his eyes and let out a soft , hushed ,"oh." 

now ziyi didn't want to seem dramatic or anything , but he knew he was lying to himself if he told himself that the other boy didn't just hear the softest and most angelic like voice he'd ever heard. ziyi had gotten lost in his own thoughts , focusing on the others features , but only then had he snapped out if it , realizing the other needed help. ziyi told the other ,"let me help you." reaching up into the top shelf , only then had he realized that he had no clue what the other actually wanted. looking back at the smaller , with his arm still outreaching the top shelf , he asked the other ,"uh , which flavor did you want?" the other hummed , thinking , before replying ," strawberry , please." ziyi got the ice cream for the other and handed it to the other , then getting the ice cream xukun had wanted. 

before ziyi had even thought about walking away ( _which he didn't even want to at this point_ ) the other carefully tapped him on his shoulder , to which ziyi averted his gaze to the smaller who was currently fumbling with his own fingers.   
"um , i really just want to thank you for helping me." the smaller told him , looking up at the other with his soft brown eyes.   
"y-yeah, no problem." ziyi stuttered ,"oh yeah , by the way , what's your name?"   
the smaller looked at ziyi in shock ,"h-huh?"  
ziyi smiled at the other ,"what's your name?"  
"oh."he realized ,"um , zhengting. zhu zhengting." ziyi held out his hand that wasn't holding the ice cream and medicine , only to shake the others hand ,"i'm wang ziyi." the smaller ㅡzhengting smiled at the other and replied with a hoarse voice,"uh i'm really sorry about this since we just met , but can…can i have your phone number? since you seem really nice. it's okay if you don't though i understand if you don't since you , know we barely met and-" zhengting got cut off by ziyi slipping zhengting's phone out of his back pocket and typing in his own number. "text me , okay?" ziyi told him with a smile , leaving the ice cream aisle to go pay for the items he had gotten. 

when ziyi had arrived at the apartment complex he shared with his best friend , xukun , the first thing he had gotten as a "hello" was not the greeting itself.   
"oh my god," xukun groaned,"fucking finally! do you know how long you took? i'm dying and you want to take your good ol' time!"   
"i got distracted , okay?" ziyi told the other , and these words got xukun interested. xukun sat up from the couch where he was laying on , to ask ,"oh? and what was this so-called distraction?"   
ziyi coughed ,"more like _who_ "   
flailing this hands from the couch , xukun whined ,"wait tell me. what happened?"   
ziyi sighed ," okay so i got your medicine and stuff , then i went to the ice cream aisle because i know you love ice cream too damn much,"   
xukun cut off his sentence with a ,"hey!"  
"anyway," ziyi continued," i went to the ice cream aisle and you know , he was _really_ short , like he couldn't even reach the top shelf."  
"people usually can't reach the top shelf , you giant."xukun commented.  
"like i was saying," ziyi continued ," i watched him jump and try to reach for like ten minutes , which was kind of sad if i'm being honest , but that's not the point. then i was like _oh hey let me help you_ and i got it for the guy and he thanked me and asked me for my fucking phone number. but listen , the guy was so cute and soft , and his voice , oh my god. he literally sounds like an angel." 

xukun looked at ziyi , trying to process what he just said ,"so you went to cvs and just happened to find the love of your life."   
ziyi stared at the other , before admitting ," i mean maybe? i think? yeah. yeah , he's literally perfect." 

before xukun could even respond or make a snarky comment about how ziyi was a hoe and he just wanted dick , ziyi's phone had buzzed on the table he had earlier set it down on. ziyi picked up his phone , gasping at the first notification he saw. 

**zhengting** : _hi!! it's me the short guy who couldn't reach the top ice cream self jdjskks_

"oh my god , he's so cute."

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter: xukunculture


End file.
